Pretear, Fruits Basket, and Gravitation crossover
by Eiri.Yukis.LOVERGIRL
Summary: Read it, it's totally bazzar, and yaoieee!
1. In The Beginning

Crossover- Fruits Basket, Gravitation, Pretear Oo

Title- 1 part curse, 1 part magic, and 1 part hawt rock star, mix well, AND RUN!

Disclaimers- I don't own ANY of these. Dude, I wish I did tho...

Warnings- Lots of idiocy, and suggestive stuffs, oh, and lots of freakish yaoi pairings!

"Yuki, Yuki, YUUUUUKIIIII!"

"What is it ya damn brat?" Yuki was typing angrily on his brand new laptop (seeing as how Shuichi busted the last one) to make the deadline...tomorrow...and he was only halfway through the book. AND Shuichi wouldn't shut up... Oh god, he was never gonna get this done in time, he'd been up for 2 days straight, and he was out of coffee. Poor Eiri needed a vacation... But he needed to finish this first. He didn't want to put his editor, Mii, through any more stress. She was already freaking out about some other moron novelist who waited until the last minute to get anything in.

"Yukiiii, c'mon, I'm bored..." Shuichi whined in that cute tone Eiri could NEVER resist. He had to this time though.

"Whaddaya want me to about it" Eiri said in a quite slurred fashion.

"Ohh, can't you take a break, you'll get sick again..." Shuichi said in such a worried way it sent shivers through Eiri's body. "Please Yukiiii Let's watch t.v!"

"No, I HAVE to finish, leave now! Why don't you go practice with your wannabe rock band" Eiri bit back a smile.

"Wannabe! Why, you..." Shuichi began to walk over to Eiri, not thinking of the possible consequences of his actions. "Oh, you need to be punished for that!"

"You...punish me? Don't make me laugh!" Eiri couldn't help but smirk.

"Wha-You smiled! YAAAAY YUUUKIIII SMIIILED AT MEEEE!" Shuichi was dancing around like a moron. Yuki stopped typing and walked over to Shuichi.

"Shut up" He grabbed Shuichi's shoulder to stop him from dancing like a moron, leaned down and kissed him. Shuichi grabbed the back of Yuki's head to push them closer together, looked up at him and blushed. Eiri broke the kiss. "Not right now, I need to make this deadline"

"Fiiine, I'll call Hiro, we can go to a bar...or something"

"Do what you want." Eiri said as he walked back to his laptop.

"NOOOOOOO I'M SOOOO SORRYYYYYY I BURNED THE FOOD AND NOW YOU'LL DIE OF STARVATIONNNN IM SOOOO SORRYYYY I RUINED YOUR LIIIIIIIFFFFEEEEE!"

"Dammit, keep it down!"

"Please, Ritzu, don't smash my house..."

"Umm, No really, it was my fault, I should've been more careful, umm, Ritzu?"

"Should I even ask?"

"Oh, Yuki, You're awake! I'm sorry that breakfast isn't ready, I...ummm...we had a little accident." Tohru Explained.

"That's fine, we don't have school today, we can just have an early lunch, if you don't mind." Yuki said as kindly as ever. Shigure walked over and poked Ritzu's side...BLBLBLBLBLBLBLLL and he immediately turned into a puddle on the ground.

"I'm very sorry, I should've been more careful..." Ritzu apologized in that quiet voice she...he always uses.

"It's quite alright, as long as you clean this up, of course" Shigure said calmly.

"Aaaah, I'm goin out..." Kyo angrily said as he was walking out.

"Oh, umm...Kyo, wait, will you, umm, I mean..." Tohru tried to say

"WHA-what is it?" Kyo asked.

"Will you...umm...come to the supermarket with me?" She asked hopefully. Kyo had to turn around to keep everyone from seeing him blush.

"Yeah, whatever" He said as he grabbed her hand and they walked out the door.

"The thought of him actually being nice troubles me" Shigure said in a serious tone.

"Yes, I suppose he is acting a bit strange" Yuki answered.

"Oh...I really hope he's not angry at me, wh-what if he is? OH NOOOOOO I MADE HIIII-"poke BLBLBLBBLL...

"The magic touch!" Shigure said cheerfully.

"You're babbling again..."

"...And you'll fly off to a far away place in his arms..."

"Yayoi..."

"Ohh, the romance, he's so handsome, and..."

"...Yayoi!..."

"Ah, yes, the beautiful..."

"YAYOI!"

"Whaaaat?"

"We need to get to class! If I'm late again, I'll get a detention!"

"Oh, sorry, it's just that...Hayate's so..." Yayoi flinched.

"So...what?" Himeno said in an evil tone.

"So...beautiful! He's the perfect boyfriend!" Yayoi exclaimed.

"But. He's still...so distant, I need to talk to him" Himeno said worriedly.

"Is he still worried about you? I mean, you almost..." she stopped.

"Died? Yeah, I know, he's keeping away like he thinks I'll break if he comes near me or something..." Himeno said. She suddenly stopped walking. "N-no...No it can't be..."

"What is it?"

"A...A...seed?"

"Naw, You defeated the Princess, right?"

"Yes, but some are still left over, ones we never found..." Himeno said in a dark tone. "Sasame!" A sudden flash of purple light followed, and Sasame was standing before Himeno and Yayoi.

"A seed, right?"

"Yeah, Yayoi, get in the school!"

"Right!" Yayoi ran into the school and shut the door. The other six knights appeared.

"Himeno!" Hayate yelled as he held out his hand. She reached her hand out in return and a spring of leafe engulfed them. They kept holding each others hands as they pulled closer. Hayate turned to a speck of light and disappeared into Himeno's hand. Wind swirled around her as her clothes changed to the wind Pretear outfit. She emerged and flew into the air.

"Why does that make me so mad?" Goh asked.

"What?" Kei replied.

"She always Prets with Hayate!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah, Himeno, why is that?" Kei asked her in amusement.

"Umm...He asks me first!" she stammered. She could feel Hayate's heart beat as fast as hers. "Hayate? What's your problem?" she asked.

"N-nothing. Look for the seed!" he yelled.

"Fine, gawd! Hey, Knights, we need to go...to my house... Aaaah, Mayune, Mawata, Natsue...I hope they're ok." She flew off before the others knew what happened.


	2. Then this happened

"Yuuukkiii I'm hooome!" Shuichi ran into the office and noticed that Eiri was asleep at his desk. "Aww, he's so...cuuute!" He walked over and kissed Eiri gently on the lips, and he woke up.

"Sh-shuichi! You're home!" Eiri said, in quite a daze. He glanced at the clock. "It's only 12:00. That's early for you! Go away!" He got up and started towards the bedroom. Shuichi jumped on his back and almost knocked Eiri over. "What are you doing!" He barely made it to the bed before he collapsed on top of Shuichi.

"Yukiiii. I'm not tired yet though..." Shuichi whined.

"I am, go away. I just finished my story, now I'm gonna sleep, so go away." He closed his eyes.

"Yuki" Shuichi whispered in Eiri's Ear as he propped Eiri up in his lap. He nipped his ear and felt Eiri shiver.

"Shuichi...I'm tired..." He gasped. Shuichi turned Eiri around and made his I-want-you-to-pay-more-attention-to-me-pout-face. Eiri's eyes opened wide.

"Yukiiii" Shuichi said quietly, he kissed Eiri. Eiri pushed away, got in bed, and pulled the covers over him.

"Listen, if you leave me alone now, will it be fine if I take you on a vacation somewhere?" Eiri asked. He had already been planning it, so he figured he might as well tell Shuichi now if it'll shut him up.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...I mean, yeah, yeah! That sounds great! We just finished our last tour of the season last week, so I can do that! Where to?" Shuichi jumped up and down on the bed on his knees in excitement, shaking an already agitated Eiri in his idiocy.

"Would you cut that out! We're going to the Kanto region! Now shut up! If I let you sleep in here tonight, will you not bother me until the trip?"

"Well, when is the trip?" said Shuichi as he crawled into bed and snuggled up against Eiri.

"Tomorrow..." he waited for a response.

"Yeah, I can do that, good night Yuuukkiii!" he kissed Eiri's cheek and drifted off to sleep.

"So, we need soy sauce, milk, salmon, tea, leeks..." Tohru trailed.

"Are you trying to kill me!" Kyo said angrily.

"Oh, umm, I'm sorry, we don't need them..." she put her head down.

"No, no, it's fine, forget I said anything." Kyo immediately apologized.

"So, Kyo, how are things at the Sohma main house? Umm, it's ok if you don't want to tell me, I was just..."

"Oh, it's been kinda weird...Akito...he's been acting strange. He's been too...nice."

"Well, maybe he just wants to be that way! That's good for Yuki too!" Tohru exclaimed cheerfully.

"Yeah, whatever. He just runs off for days making Hatori worry, then Haru and Momiji get upset and they won't shut up about it..."

"Oh, well, I'm sure that Akito just wants some time to himself, away from the house," Tohru placed two salmon in the cart, "just like you and Yuki did..."

"What? Yeah right! Like he'd ever wanna leave. He wants us all to live in that house together, well, except for me." Kyo said quietly. Tohru walked over and held his hand.

"Don't worry, I'll...no, we'll all find a way to break the curse, so Akito won't have to die...and we can all be together, as one big happy family!" Kyo smiled at her.

"Yea, that'd be...nice."

"Oh, we should get going now! The others will be waiting for us. We wouldn't want them to worry!" Tohru said. They headed to the check-out, bought their food, and headed home.

"Himeno, where's the seed? I can't sense it anywhere!" Hayate grumbled.

"Yes, and I can't seem to sense it either, and since I am the one who made it, this could mean there is another culprit here. I'm so sorry...I..." Takako explained.

"Takako, it's ok, we forgive you, and you needn't worry any longer." Sasame kissed her and held on to her hand tighter so she wouldn't fall.

"Umm, maybe I was wrong..." Himeno flinched again as she said it.

"Wha-I felt that too, it feels like, The Princess of Disaster..." Hayate felt Himeno's heart beat even faster in fear. "We'll be alright, don't worry about it, I'm here now." Himeno blushed as he said it. Even the sound of his voice would set her off nowadays.

"But...Miss. Takako, is everything ok?" Shinn asked.

"Yes, Shinn, everything is fine! It's definitely not me, I'm perfectly normal!" Takako exclaimed as she pulled closer to Sasame.

"But then...maybe-" Himeno's eyes shut, and she began to fall to the ground. Hayate immediately detached from her and grabbed her before she fell.

"Himeno! Himeno, are you..." He poked her in the side and she woke up with a squeak.

"What was that for!"

"Dummy, don't fall asleep!"

"I didn't fall asleep, I passed out, and I got some very useful information, so don't call me a dummy, you dummy!"

"They fight like a old married couple..." Sasame complained.

"Y'know, if I had a dollar for every time this happened, I'd be rich." Goh answered. The other five knights flew to the ground and transformed into their "real world" clothes.

"Himeno, what info dad ya pick up?" Mannen asked.

"Oh, well, I think I got the place where this new "Princess of Disaster" is. She's in the Kanto area. Ok, lets go to my house and tell my dad!"

"Are you sure I should come, the whole thing with Mawata was my fault..." Takako muttered.

"Everyone forgives you Takako. It's fine!" Sasame said lovingly.

"Ok, everyone, we'll go to my house, then we have to go to Tokyo to pick up Kei from the NG building, then we'll get on a plane to the Kanto area! I know a nice hotel that's by a nice land settlement owned by the Sohma family."

"Yeah, yeah, let's go, everyone will be dead by the time we get there if you don't shut up!" Hayate yelled.

"Yeah, well...let's go." Himeno reluctantly agreed. They all flew off to Himeno's house.


	3. Screwy, ain't it?

"Yukiii! Its 7:00, we're gonna miss our flight!" Shuichi jumped up and down on the bed, giving Eiri even more of a headache.

"I'm up, I'm up, just stop jumpin around. You're gonna gimmie a seizure just looking at you!" Eiri yelled.

"Ok, ok, I already packed your clothes, which wasn't so hard cause you only wear black and blue, then I went ahead and bought you a swimsuit! Look! Isn't it sooo cute!" Shuichi held up a pair of swim trunks which were orange with white flowers on the side.

"Aren't those yours?" Eiri asked in absolute disgust."

"No, silly, mine are here!" He held up an almost identical pair except for the fact that they were a couple sizes smaller. Eiri had to put his head in the pillow to keep from beating the crap out of Shuichi.

"Shuichi?"

"Yes Yukiiii?"

"You have three seconds."  
"Until what?"

"Oh, you wanna know?"

"Umm...Oh god..." Shuichi ran out of the room as fast as he could. Eiri started to laugh into his pillow. He loved to tease Shuichi like this. He loved it how Shuichi had that look on his face when he teased him.

"Yuuukkiii! I'm makin breakfast!"

"Ugh..." Eiri got out of bed, showered, put on his usual black pants and red shirt combo.

"God, Yuki, you'd think you were a vampire, always wearing red and black like that. But, I like how it looks on you." Shuichi said as he piled the last of his "yummy" strawberry pancakes on the serving plate.

"Ugh...That sugary crap again? How will you ever be a good wife?"

"Well...Hey, WIFE? Who said you were the man in this relationship!" Shuichi said in a moronic tone. Eiri just sat there, looking at him.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..." Eiri's eyes narrowed.

"Okay, let's eat!" Shuichi said cheerfully to break the silence as he retrieved the whipped cream from the fridge.

"No! I am not eating these with that! It's too sweet! How many times do I have to tell you!" Eiri yelled at Shuichi in an almost robotic manner, seeing as how he has to say this almost every day.

"Aww, Yukiiii, you don't know what's good." Shuichi piled half the can on his small pile of pancakes. Eiri walked over to the cabinet and got the syrup. He walked back over and put a small amount on the pancakes. They weren't that bad with syrup, but the idea of whipped cream on those strawberry pancakes made Eiri gag. He then heard Shuichi's phone ring in his bag. Shuichi jumped up and picked it up.

"Ya."

"Hey, it's Hiro."

"Oh, hey, what's up?"

"We have a bit of a problem..."

"Oh, no, don't tell me, I can't go to Kanto!"

"No, you can, it's just..."

"What?"

"Mr. Sakano...he, is a little, rattled, lets just say..."

"What happened? Is he ok, you know how he gets..."

"Yeah, evil death tornado of despair thing. He did it... three times today..." Hiro laughed nervously.

"Oh, no, what is it! Tell meee!" Shuichi whined.

"Well, you know that new employee...Kei?

"Ya, the Japanese Kei, not the American K?

"Yeah." Hiro cleared his throat.

"Well?"

"..."

"HIRO! Tell me what happened!" Shuichi yelled over the phone so loud that Hiro dropped the phone.

"Ok, ok, well, Kei and Tohma...have taken quite a liking to each other, to put it lightly..." Hiro coughed.

"..."

"Well?"

"...BUT HE'S MARRIED!" Shuichi screamed into the phone causing Hiro to drop it yet a second time.

"Yeah, I know, we need you to get down here, NOW! Seguchi said he'll let you take the company's private jet if you miss your flight."

"Ok, I'll be right over!" Shuichi hung up and explained everything to Eiri. He ran out the door, leaving Eiri completely confused as to what just happened.

"We're home!" Tohru cried through the door. She heard Kagura's voice from inside. "Umm, we can go back out if you want..."

"No, it's fine, I'll deal with it." Kyo said as he grabbed the bags of food.

"Kyo! My love! I missed you so much! My darling." Kagura began to rise.

"Shigure, grab the food." Kyo said.

"Oh, yes, of course." Shigure said nervously as he took the bags of food, ran to the kitchen, and closed(and most possibly locked and barricaded) the door.

"Kyo, I missed you, MYYYYYYYYYYY LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVVVVVVVVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" She ran after him in her fit of "I hate you but I love you" stage.

"Please don't smash my house!" Shigure called from the kitchen as Tohru walked in.

"It seems that Kagura has toned it down quite a bit!" Tohru said as cheerfully as ever.

"Yes, but Kyo seems to be a lot more tolerant. You've had quite the effect on him."

"No, I don't know about that, but I do know that he and Yuki have been getting along a lot better."

"Yes, or it could be the sulking, and not talking to each other that's created the illusion of kindness..."

"Oh. By the way, didn't you say they opened the new hotel by the edge of your property?"

"Oh yes, it saddens me to see such a terrible thing by our land."

"Oh, but I'm sure the tourists will be happy! They'll have a nice place to stay." She flinched as she heard broken glass in the next room. "I'd better go clean that so no one gets hurt." Tohru ran off to the other room to find Kyo in one corner and Kagura in another.

"Kyo, please, I love you, do you love me? Do you hate me? Oh you love me don't you?" She grabbed his shirt. "I TOLD YOU WHAT YOU WANT NOW TELL ME!"

"Get away from me, woman!" Kyo yelled.

"Umm, where's the broken glass?" Tohru interrupted.

"Upstairs" Kyo and Kagura said in unison.

"Oh, ok, thank you. I hope Yuki's ok." Tohru ran upstairs and knocked on Yuki's door.

"Who is it?"

"It's Tohru, may I come in?"

"Yes." She walked in a found Yuki already there with a broom and dustpan cleaning up the mess. "Sorry for the trouble. I dropped my vase when I was moving."

"It's ok! No trouble at all! I'll just help you clean and I'll get another- OH MY GOD YUKI YOU'RE BLEEDING! Oh my god, blood, umm...ohh, I'll get a band-aid for the flowers and a vase for your hand!" She ran downstairs all discombobulated. The phone rang, and Tohru picked it up and heard a deep voice on the other end.

"Is this the Kanto Hotel?"

"Oh, no, I'm sorry, this is the wrong number, I can look it up if you need the hotel's number!"

"Yes, I'd appreciate it. My stupid boy- I mean roommate got the wrong number." The man grumbled.

"Oh, well, I'm sure your roommate tried their best...hmm," She took a phone book out of a chest. "Oh, well, I don't blame him for getting the wrong number. Since we live close to the hotel, our numbers are almost identical! The number is identical, except the first number is a 5 instead of a 4."

"Well, then, thank you very much um..."

"Tohru, my name Tohru. Would you mind if I asked your name?"

"Eiri, Eiri Yuki."


	4. WTF!

"Okay, boys, lets go to NG!" Himeno commanded.

"Shouldn't we just call him?" Sasame asked.

"No! I wanna see his new job place and all that! He working as the secretary for Bad Luck, I mean, this is awesome!"

"That wannabe rock band?" Hayate said tiredly.

"Wannabe, you... They rock! They're awesome! And Hiro is so..." Himeno drifted off to wonderland again.

"You can't compete with a guitarist in a rock band, sorry Hayate." Sasame whispered in Hayate's ear. Hayate blushed almost instantly.

"You..."

"Come on, let's go. We need to get Kei, fast!" Himeno said cheerfully. With that they flew off to NG.

"Hiro, is it really that bad?" Shuichi yelled into his phone.

"Yea! Kei is like, really, really..."

"Really what?"

"Girlish.."

"Girlish?"

"Ya..."

"Well then. That could be a problem. I'll head right over to talk Tohma back to earth." Shuichi finally made it to the NG building, the funny thing was, that two girls, three guys, and three kids were already outside the building. He didn't even want to know what was going on. "Umm, excuse me, can you make way, I kinda work here..." Shuichi asked politely.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" One of the men asked. Shuichi blushed. This man reminded him so much of Eiri, it hurt.

"I am-"

"Shuichi Shindou. Wow. It really is you!" The pink-haired girl yelled and jumped like a preppy cheerleader.

"Himeno, shut up!" Hayate yelled.

"Well, yeah, and we have a problem with our new employee, so if you'd excuse me..."

"Kei?" Mannen and Goh said simultaneously.

"Yea, you know him?" Shuichi asked Mannen.

"Yea, he's...our friend." Mannen said.

"Umm...oh no..." Shuichi stopped in his tracks. He couldn't possibly explain what had happened in front of the little kids, much less these teenagers. "Umm, you." He pointed to Hayate. "You look sensible." Himeno snickered.

"Hey, you be quiet!" Hayate yelled at her.

"Mr. Shindou, if you think he's sensible, you must me out of your mind! Sasame's the sensi- SASAME!" Himeno looked over only to find him and Takako making out...for the hundredth time today.

"Oh, yes Himeno." He asked. Takako pouted because he broke the kiss.

"Can you please listen to Mr. Shindou?" Himeno asked.

"Oh, yes, what is it Mr. Shindou?"

"Well, first can ya call me Shuichi? This "Mr. Shindou" thing makes me uncomfortable. Secondly, are you sure none of the others can hear?"

"Yes, I'm positive." Sasame said. Shuichi didn't even have the slightest idea at how ironic the question was, with Sasame being the knight of sound, he would know. Shuichi whispered everything that happened, and Sasame just walked away, and sat down, and just stared into space, like a moron...

"Umm, Sasame? What's wrong?" Himeno worried.

"Oh, nothing, just that or friend Kei is..."

"Is what?" Mannen asked.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"I can't even say..."

The doorbell rang at the Sohma house.

"Tohru, would you please get that?" Shigure politely asked.

"Yes, of course!" Tohru ran downstairs only to find Hatori with troubling news.

"Hello, Miss. Honda. I need to speak to Shigure, is he here?" He said darkly.

"Oh...umm, yes, he's right in the kitchen...If you don't mind me asking...umm..."

"You can meet with us as well. This does concern you. You are considered part of the family now." Hatori answered as he made his way to the kitchen.

"Oh, Hatori, this is unexpected. Is there a problem at the main house?" Shigure inquired.

"Yes, precisely. It seems that Akito has taken...a permanent leave on the Sohma house. He left no later that six this morning, leaving a note saying that he was leaving."

"Any idea of his whereabouts?"

"None whatsoever. The main house is in an uproar. We have no idea as to where or why he's gone. It worries me, with his current medical condition."

"What's wrong with him?" Tohru said in a fearful manner.

"He's been paler than usual, and he's been sleeping quite a bit more than usual. Akito is...acting strangely."

"Oh, Kyo told me about that. How is he? He'll be okay, right, I mean..." Tohru trailed off.

"However, in his letter, he did state that he'd be at the opening party of the new hotel near here. He said that you, Tohru, and you Shigure, and I among several others were to attend. If we did not, there would be dire consequences."

"I see, and what of Yuki?"

"He is to come as well; however, Kyo is not to attend."

"No...I mean..." Tohru started.

"It's fine Tohru, finish what you were going to say." Shigure said.

"Well, I'd really like it of Kyo could come, I mean, the cat should be included and...I'm sorry, I'm being selfish. We can't go against Akito's orders..."

"It's fine. We will bring Kyo. In Akito's current condition, there is little he can do. So, we will prepare for the next 2 days."

Shuichi sat staring at the rest of the group as Himeno, Sasame, Hayate, and Goh talked things over. They were all very open to this new idea of Kei being, well...you know, seeing as how he wore heels and had a freakin' pony-tail, I mean, come on man!

"Ok, Tell him we'll be at the new hotel in Kanto...and..." Sasame began.

"You're going there too? Yu- My friend and I are going there today! Just in time for the opening party too!" Shuichi said cheerfully.

"Really? Well, We'll see you there! Will the rest of Bad Luck be there as well?" Himeno asked hopefully.

"No, just me and Yuki. It's our little vacation."

"Yuki? Who's Yuki? Girlfriend? Isn't that a guy's name?" Mannen asked.

"...Umm, he's a really close friend of mine..." Shuichi said quietly.

"I don't wanna even know..." Hayate said.

"What the hell? Everyone around here's a freakin' f--" Himeno smacked Goh before he finished.

"Be nice, dammit!" Himeno yelled. "Well, we should be going now. Don't forget to tell Kei we'll be waiting for him!" They walked off into the sunset(ha-ha, just kidding). No, they actually just walked off to Himeno's house to get stuff for the trip.

"OK, now it's my turn to go in...and..." Shuichi just sat there...he got his phone out. "Heyyyy, Hiro?"

"What?"

"Wanna cone to Kanto? Bring Fujisaki and K! Oh, and Ryu too!"

"Why?"

"Ok, I don't wanna go in there..."

"Ok, fine. We'll be at the airport in 10 minutes."

"Yaaaay. Ok, see ya there!" click "Oh...Yuki's not gonna like this..." Shuichi ran off to his house.


	5. OMFG!

"Hey, Hiro! What's up!" Shuichi ran to Hiro and gave him a big hug. Eiri sighed with a little anger.

"And they have to come because..."

"There's gonna be a huge party at the new hotel! I want everyone to be there!" Shuichi yelled.

"Yes! Mr. Bear is very happy about going! NA-NO-DA!" Ryuichi sang as he jumped around with his stuffed bunny-bear thing.

"Yeah, I haven't been to Kanto in a while!" Fujisaki said cheerfully.

"Well, I've been there many times!" K said.

"We're gonna miss our plane..." Hiro said, everyone exchanged glances, and bolted, except for Eiri, looking at his watch.

"Morons...we have 30 minutes..." He just walked calmly to the gate...

8

"Okay boys, got everything you need?" Himeno yelled in a drill-sergeant manner.

"And more...who need this much stuff? I mean, you aren't even really a girl, so, you should only need a fe-" Himeno punched Hayate square in the forehead.

"We can leave him here, right?" Himeno said still practically on fire.

"Ugh, angry woman..." Hayate muttered.

"Ok, enough of this. We NEED to get going!" Sasame yelled, which immediately got everyone's attention because he never loses his temper. Each of the Knights, and Himeno and Takako picked up a little luggage.

"Ok, Shinn, open the road." Himeno commanded.

"Right!" Shinn said as he activated his pendant. The road of light opened right up to the hotel entrance, where several others stood.

"Okay, no one can see us, so-" As Sasame said this, Himeno and the other little kids ran through the road completely disregarding Sasame's orders. "Agg, forget it!" Sasame, Goh and Hayate all walked through. "Ok, I'll get the rooms, and you all just look around, if you see anything suspicious, call everyone. Hayate, you go with Himeno, Goh, Mannen, go with Shinn. Takako, Hajime, come with me. Kei will meet up with Hayate and Himeno when he gets here, so go..."

"Why do I have to go with tulip-head here?" Hayate teased.

"Hey, at lease my heads not full of air!" Himeno laughed.

"Hey, you're the air-head, dummy!" And they fought the whole time they walked off, until they were out of sight.

"Hey, Hayate? Why can't we tell anyone? I mean, about us?" Himeno held on to his arm.

"Because..." Hayate looked away and blushed.

"Please? It kills me to be so mean!" Himeno said angrily. "But, at least Sasame knows, so we get some time together..."

"It's fine. We'll tell them when this is all over, fine?"

"Ok, That sounds great!" Himeno jumped with joy.

"Yeah, yeah. Keep it down!" Hayate leaned in to kiss Himeno, but she pushed him away.

"Nu-uhhh! Not until you tell!" Himeno stuck her tongue out at him. Both of them stayed silent for a while.

"So, Himeno, you're a fan of Bad Luck?"

"Ugggh. Mr. Bear is sore from the flight, just like me!" Ryuichi said as he walked off the plane and stretched.

"Yeah, well at least ya didn't have this damn brat sitting next to you!" Eiri growled. At the time, Shuichi was once again, dancing around like a moron. "Stop...moving!"

"Give the guy a break! He's been sitting still for eight hours!" Tatsuha said tiredly. K took out his gun and pointed it at Shuichi.

"I'll give you three seconds to stop moving!" Shuichi immediately stopped moving and whimpered.

"Mr. Yuki could use one of those..." Fujisaki said quietly to Hiro.

"Yeah, well, if he did Shuichi would be dead by now." Hiro whispered back. The strange group grabbed their bags and walked over to the hotel(which was very close by). They saw Himeno and her friends standing at the counter, paying for their rooms.

"Hey! Himeno!" Shuichi yelled cheerfully as he ran to her.

"Hey! Shuichi. What floor?"

"I dunno...maybe the top floor?"

"Oh? Us too! It's best to look out for...I mean, it has a great view!" Eiri and everyone else walked in as well.

"This is K, Hiro, Fujisaki, Ryuichi, and my lo-roommate Yuki." Shuichi blushed a bit.

"Oh, well, this is Mannen, Goh, Shin, Hajime, Sasame, Takako, and my bo-best friend Hayate." Himeno blushed a bit as well. Everyone exchanged greetings and walked off to their rooms. The rooms for Shuichi's group were like this in groups of three in the following... Eiri, Shuichi, Ryuichi Fujisaki, Hiro, K

Then Himeno's group was in a similar way...

Himeno, Takako Mannen, Hajime, Shin Goh, Sasame, Hayate.

All on the same floor

"Tohru?"

"Yes Shigure?"

"We need to go now."

"Oh, yes, Kyo is getting ready."

"We can't be late, Akito will be very angry."

"Yes, I mean, no, I wouldn't want that to happen..."

"I'm ready, we can go see that damn Akito now..." Kyo was reluctantly putting his shoes on and Yuki and Tohru and Shigure were all waiting for him.

"Hatori will be there as well, so we do have some worries about memory, but, I have a feeling he would never do it to Miss. Honda." Yuki said quietly.

"Whatever the case, we need to be on guard." Shigure said before the four of them left the house, and made their way to the party.

"YUKIIIII?"

"WHAT?"

"HOW DO I LOOK?"

"PLEASE STOP YELLING, MR.BEAR IS GETTING A HEADACHE!"

"GOOD IDEA!" Shuichi yelled at the top of his lungs. "So?" Shuichi twirled around in his new stage costume(a.k.a old jeans, fingerless gloves, t-shirt with a short-jacket over it."

"Ya look like a hobo" Eiri said nearly bursting out laughing.

"I think he looks fine!" Ryu said in a little kid voice.

"Yeah! I do NOT look like a hobo!"

"Ya look like a frickin hobo, man."

"Aww, forget it!" Shuichi left with Ryu and Eiri close behind him.

"Himeno?"

"Yeah."

"How do I look?"

"You look fine, Takako. It's not all that formal! What about me?"

"Gorgeous. You look good!"

"Ok, lets go get the guys."

"Yeah... let's go."

"Wow, there's a lotta people here!" Shuichi said shocked.

"Umm, yeah, hence the "party" idea..." Fujisaki said mockingly.

"Umm, Shuichi, hate to break it to ya, but there are like, waaaay less people here than at a concert. It's not that amazing..." Hiro said.

"Yeah, but I'm usually just on stage with the two of you, I'm never really in the crowd. It's so..."

"Different?"

"Yeah."

"Shut up ya damn brat! Can you be quiet for two seconds?" Eiri said angrily.

"Nope!" Shuichi said cheerfully.

"Don't make me get the gun!" K said in a threatening way.

"Hey, chill, man!" Tatsuha said to K.

"Mr. Bear is hungry!" Ryuichi said as he was holding kumagoro.

"Fine, we'll get some food." Eiri's eyes narrowed when he saw a girl, two teenage boys, and two older guys walk in.

"Where's Akito?" Tohru asked nervously.

"Dammit, he skipped out on us!" Kyo said furiously.

"Now, don't get too upset, you might do something stupid, seeing as you're over protective of Tohru..." Shigure laughed.

"I am NOT overprotective!" Kyo yelled back.

"Yes you are, you are so transparent you stupid cat!" Yuki said angrily.

"Well, it's not like you're any help, ya damn rat!"

"Please, you'll upset Miss. Honda." Hatori said as quietly as ever.

"Yes, you'll make her cry!" Shigure said as he held her hand. Yuki and Kyo both whacked him on the top of the head.

"And if we leave her with you, you'll scar her for life!" Yuki said tiredly.

"Hey, there's Eiri Yuki!" Shigure said cheerfully as he walked over to him.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Eiri asked irritably.

"We're here for the party. Apparently Akito wants us to meet here." He explained.

"Well, I've been hearing more complaints from my new editor Mii. She says you never gat any work done."

"How can you trust an editor? Don't be silly, If I never got any work done, then I'd be poor, wouldn't I?" Eiri crossed his arms and his eyebrows raised.

"Likely story. You'd better get working, Mii's complaints are getting on my nerves."

"Well, aren't we angry? Oh, why are you here?"

"Trip for Shuichi..." Eiri sighed.

"Really? Or is it...something more? Oh, you naughty, naughty boy! How could you drag poor Shuichi here for your own pleasures, or perhaps you're cheating. Oh you..." Shigure just kept mumbling on and on until Eiri knocked him on the head.

"You hypocrite, how can you criticize me for what I don't do when you're the one who does it?"

"Ouch, harsh.

"Who the hell is this?" Kyo said angrily to Shigure.

"This is the other author that Mii works for, Eiri Yuki."

"Oh, I've seen you on t.v, It's very nice to meet you." Tohru said quickly and bowed.

"The pleasure's all mine." Eiri said back as he bowed.

"Where's that damn rat?" Kyo asked.

"He went off to find Akito, oh, here he comes now." Hatori said calmly.

"He's not here..." Yuki said, "Oh, Eiri Yuki? What are you doing here?"

"Vacation."

"Really, alone?" Tohru asked sadly.

"No, I'm with Shuichi and his friends and co-workers."

"Really? I'd love to meet them sometime!"

"They're all over there waiting for me if you'd all like to come." Eiri offered.

"Leave me outta it." Kyo grumbled.

"Now, Kyo, it's a very generous invitation, you should come!" Shigure said as his eyes sparkled.

"I'd be glad to." Yuki accepted.

"Yes, let's all go." Hatori accepted as well. The six of them all walked over to Shuichi.

"Wow, Yuki, you're good at making friends..." Shuichi said cheerfully.

"Hello...I-I'm Tohru. It's very nice to meet all of you." Tohru said as she bowed several times. She then saw Ryuichi's Mr. Bear. "Ohh, how cute! Where'd did you get him?"

"Oh, Mr. Bear?" Everyone looked at him funny. "I've had him since I was a little kid."

"I'm Shigure, and these are my cousins Hatori, Kyo, and Yuki." Shigure said to break the awkward silence.

"Hey, you have the same name!" Shuichi said.

"Umm, we all noticed." Fujisaki said irritably again.

"I am K, bodyguard and manager of bad luck.

"I'm Fujisaki, Keyboardist."

"I am Hiro, the guitarist."

"Hey, I'm Tatsuha." He took a second look at Tohru. "She's kinda cute." Yuki and Kyo both moved in front of her protectively.

"I'm Ryuichi, and this is Mr. Bear, he's very shy."

"...Okayy, so has anyone seen someone by the name of Akito?" Shigure asked them all.

"No, I can't say I have." K said calmly.

"DAMMIT, MANNEN, GET BACK HERE!" someone yelled. Everyone looked over and saw Goh chasing Mannen around. Mannen seemed to have something of Goh's, but no one could tell what.

"Oh, hey, look, it's Himeno!" Shuichi said cheerfully as he ran over to her.

"Hi Shuichi! What's up? Hey, I thought you said you were coming alone with Yuki." She said suspiciously.

"Nope, decided to bring the whole band and a couple of friends. Come with me, I'll introduce you!" Shuichi grabbed her hand and they ran off to the huge group of people. "Hey everyone, this is my friend Himeno Awayuki."

"Well, hello there cutie." Tatsuha said.

"Hey, buddy, hands off." Hayate said darkly and he put his arm around Himeno.

"Wha-ah..." Himeno was puzzled.

"Yes, I told everyone...that's why those idiots aren't here yet. They're probably still standing there with their mouths open in shock." Hayate said as he put his other hand to his head.

"Wanna dance?" Himeno said.

"What!"

"Yeah, c'mon. See ya later Shuichi!" She said as she dragged Hayate to the dance floor.

"Hey... Yukiiiiii!" Shuichi said as he took Eiri's hand.

"What is it ya damn brat?"

"Come on!" Shuichi dragged Eiri to the dance floor as well. Just then, Sasame, and Takako ran to them.

"Hey, have you seen Himeno? You were talking to her, right?" Sasame asked.

"Yes, it's very important." Takako explained.

"She's on the dance floor with Hayate." Yuki said quietly. He looked at Tohru, he wanted to ask her to dance, but was afraid of what she would say.

"Oh...my...god..." Sasame was watching Himeno and Hayate.

"God...They're too cute." Takako said to lighten the mood, and then she dragged Sasame off to dance.

"Where'd everyone else go?" Shigure asked noticing that only Yuki, Kyo, Tohru, and Hatori remained.

"Fujisaki ran off with Hiro, Tatsuha and Ryuichi ran off to look for girls to dance with...and Shuichi and Eiri are over there..." Hatori said with his eyes wide open. Everyone looked to Eiri and Shuichi dancing together.

"That looks like fun!" Tohru said cheerfully. Everyone looked at her.

"Clueless..." everyone else said together.

"Hey, You wanna...dance with me?" Kyo asked Tohru as he was looking away. Everyone had to hold in a gasp of shock.

"Umm...I've never danced before...but, ok, I'll try!" She took Kyo's hand and they walked off to the floor. Hatori walked over to a wall and stood up against it. Shigure saw a girl his age with long, brown hair and a small dress on. He walked over.

"Well, hello there." He said. She looked over at him.

"No cheesy pick-up line? I'm impressed." She said.

"What's your name?"

"Mika, you?"

"Shigure."

"Wanna dance, hottie?"

"Sure." Mika and Shigure walked off the floor together to join Himeno, Hayate, Shuichi, Eiri, Fujisaki, Hiro, Tohru, and Kyo. He was surprised when he saw Tohru and Kyo. They looked like a perfect couple, and Kyo was...smiling!


	6. Next A Bit of A Party

The music was pumping in everyone's body. Poor Tatsuha and Ryuichi couldn't seem to find anyone to dance with.

"Hey, Ryu?"

"What?"

"Wanna dance?"

"Yeah, why not?" They ran to the dance floor together and saw Shuichi dancing with Hayate!

"What the..." Tatsuha was amazed.

"He had too many drinks..."

"So did that other guy..."

"Hey"

"Hey"

"This is pointless"

"Yep"

"So, you write?" Hatori asked as he leaned up against the wall Eiri was leaning on.

"Yeah, you?"  
"Doctor."

"Fun?"

"Nope."

"Hmm."

"Hey, Tohru?"

"Yes, K-Kyo?"

"Is something wrong?"

"No, not at all! Why would there be?"

"Please, just tell me."

"It's nothing, really. Don't worry about me!" Tohru forced a smile. Kyo frowned and took her hand.

"Please, I worry about you."

"Kyo... please, promise not to tell anyone." Tohru took his other hand and lead him out to the back of the hotel.

"Tohru? What-"

"I'm really worried about Yuki..." Tohru flinched waiting for a bad reaction, but nothing came, just silence.

"And?"

"He never seems to smile anymore, and he...he's just so reclusive...and...I don't know..."

"..."

"I'm worried about everyone, but most of all..."

"..."

"You Kyo..." Tohru nearly went to hug him, but stopped herself. "May I?"

"Yeah..." Kyo grabbed her hand and hugged her close. An orange smoke enveloped Kyo and a popping sound was heard. Tohru hugged him close as she did before when he changed into his "true" form.

"Kyo...I want to break the curse...so I can..." She started to tear up.

"Yeah, I know." Tohru kneeled to the ground and let out a sob.

"I don't get it... why did it happen in the first place?"

"Even Akito doesn't know..."

Meanwhile, inside, everyone was drunk...and dancing with the wrong person... Hayate and Shuichi were still at it, while Eiri had already left for the room. Fujisaki and Hiro probably ran off to their room, Tatsuha and Ryuichi were getting a little too close, and Shigure and Mika were nowhere to be seen. Himeno and Takako were standing there in awe watching the boys dance with each other.

"Umm, Himeno, shouldn't you stop Hayate?"

"No, I'll deal with him tomorrow!" Himeno stomped off to her room and met Eiri on the way.

"Oh, hello Mr. Yuki."

"Hey." He looked at her. "You seen Shuichi?" His eyes widened when she blushed.

"Well, yeah..."

"Where is he?"

"Umm...Dancing with...someone..."

"..?"

"Hayate..."

"Your boyfriend."

"YES!" She frowned. "Can you break them up? Please?" Eiri could see she was really upset, and he decided to "punish" Shuichi anyway...

"Yeah, I can do that, can you wait here?"

"Yes, thank you Mr. Yuki!"

"Call me Eiri, will ya?"

Shuichi and Hayate danced even closer together, their bodies moving together.

"I really shouldn't be doing this...If Yuki-"

"He won't...trust me." Hayate pulled Shuichi closer. He smirked. "Well? You still worried?"

"Nope." Shuichi gave Hayate a deep kiss, and to Shuichi's surprise, Hayate returned the kiss.

"Wanna take this to my room?" Hayate offered.

"No, It wouldn't be right, you're drunk...and...I already heave a boyfriend..." Shuichi pushed Hayate away. "You should go back to Himeno."

"Fine, I will." Hayate said as he half-heartedly walked to the stairs, meeting Eiri on the way. Eiri glared at him and kept walking on. He saw Shuichi getting a drink. He snuck up behind him and put his arms around Shuichi's waist.

"At least I know you're faithful." He whispered in his ear.

'Hey! Yukiiii!" Shuichi put his drink down and gave him a big hug. "Where were you?"

"Hey, I got tired. Let's go back to the room."

"Sure, first I gotta tell everyone I'm going..."

"No, that's not necessary."

"Ok, ok, you're the boss." Shuichi and Eiri walked up the stairs to the room and entered, shut, and locked the door.

"Hey, Hayate? Wow, you're trashed!" Himeno laughed a bit. "Wait, that's not good! You're only 16!" She grabbed his hand. "How many drinks did you have!"

"f-five..."

"Only five? You can't hold your liquor at all can you?"

"Guesshic not." He pulled away from her and started to his room, but fell over."

"Hey! Himeno!" Takako yelled as she was walking up the stairs with Sasame. "Umm... how's Hayate?"

"Maybe you'd like to keep him in your room until he's sobered up?" Sasame offered. "Then you can stay with me, Takako." Takako smiled.

"Alright, but in the morning he goes back!" Himeno yelled angrily.

"Hey, shut up, tulip-head. You're givin me a migraine..." Himeno propped him up on her shoulder.

"C'mon, let's go."

"Good night Himeno, see you tomorrow!" Takako said quietly as she and Sasame went to his room.

"Hayate? What were you thinking?"

"What?"

"Why did you drink so much?"

"Shuichi dared me to..."

"WHAT? No way!" Himeno was shocked.

"yep..." Hayate hiccupped again. "I'm tired."

"Ok, ok, let's go to bed." Himeno brought Hayate to her room and set him down on Takako's bed and pulled the covers over him. His cheeks weren't as flushed, so he'd maybe sobered up a bit. "Hayate?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I sleep with you?"

"What?"

"Never mind!"

"Go ahead." Himeno smiled and climbed in bed with him. She huddled up next to Hayate and he put his arm around her.

"Well, this isn't so bad, just don't wake up screaming or something..."

"Tohru? It's raining..." Kyo said softly. He was back in his human form and had put his clothes back on. He gently poked her arm, and she woke with a start.

"Oh! NO!" She slapped him in the face. "OH! KYO! I'm sorry, oh, no, I didn't see you there! I thought you were a pervert..."

"It's okay..." He helped her up and walked her inside of the building. It was very late, so the only people left were those that stayed at the hotel. Yuki, Shigure, and Hatori were all standing inside, apparently waiting for Tohru and Kyo.

"I'm sorry, we can go home now!" Tohru apologized for both her and Kyo.

"I hope you weren't doing anything to Tohru!" Shigure laughed.

"You are so full of it!" Kyo stomped off to the front door and left the other five behind.

"Let's get going, it's raining. You wouldn't want to catch cold." Hatori said quietly.

"Yes, we should get going, Miss. Honda." Yuki said quietly. Shigure and Hatori left the two behind to chat a bit.

"Yuki?"

"Yes, Miss. Honda."

"Is something wrong?"

"No, why-"

"Please, tell me, Yuki?" Yuki frowned and left Tohru behind.

"What? It's so unlike him..." Tohru ran after the group."

"Yuki?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you HAVE to do that here?" Shuichi pointed at the laptop on his lap.

"Yes, I do"

"Why, Yukiiii?"

"Because!"

"Are you angry?"

"YES! I am!"

"Why?"

"Just am..."


	7. Love is in the air

"Himeno?" Hayate opened his eyes and looked at her. He blushed, hoping nothing happened.

"Yeah?" She blushed and snuggled closer to him.

"Why am I in your room?"

"Figures you wouldn't remember!" She said angrily as she hugged him. He looked at her and blushed.

"Wha-what happened!"

"Nothing, you just got drunk, and I had to keep you here for a while." She said softly.

"You're not angry?" He asked nervously.

"No, I'm not." She smiled. "You were pretty trashed...it was kinda funny..." His face turned bright red.

"Did I do anything...?" He choked.

"No, oh, you did...I shouldn't tell you..." She laughed.

"What!" He jumped up.

"If I tell you will you stay here?" She pouted a bit. He looked at her and frowned. He led back down next to Himeno and hugged her close.

"Just tell me."

"You...danced with Shuichi..." She laughed. Hayate jumped back up with a furious look on his face.

"I WHAT!"

"It's ok! I think Mr. Yuki is mad at you though." She held on to his arm. "Please stay now?" He sat down yet again and helped her up. He gave her a soft kiss on the lips. "Hayate?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we stay like this a bit longer?" She hugged him.

"Whatever.."

"Yuki? Yuki?"

"What, damn brat!" Eiri got up with a start and glared at Shuichi. He got up, grabbed his towel and started to the bathroom.

"Please, tell me what I did wrong!" Shuichi ran after him and grabbed his arm. Eiri stopped, and turned around.

"You...damn brat." He said quietly. Eiri turned back around and left the room. Shuichi's eyes filled with tears. He didn't have any idea of what he did wrong, then he remembered that night before.

"Oh, no, he couldn't know... he wasn't there..." Shuichi ran to Eiri and grabbed his arm again. "Yuki... I'm sorry..." Eiri turned around again, and looked at Shuichi almost sympathetically.

"Don't let it happen again." Eiri hugged Shuichi. "You're mine, and mine only, you got that ya damn brat!" He said angrily. Shuichi hugged Eiri tight and apologized again.

"Yuki, how did you find out?" Eiri sighed.  
"Miss. Himeno told me. She was upset because you took her precious boyfriend from her!" He hugged Shuichi tighter. Shuichi's mind was racing. He wondered why Eiri was being so nice to him. It was so weird. He was never this nice.

"Yuki? Why-..." Shuichi was stopped by Eiri's kiss. Shuichi kissed him back. When Eiri broke the kiss.

"Don't ask any more questions." Eiri picked Shuichi and carried him off to the bedroom.

"Umm, Shigure? Where is Yuki?" Tohru was serving breakfast. This time it was pancakes(In Japan!).

"He's been in his room since last night." Shigure thanked Tohru for the food. "I think he's jealous that you and Kyo had a dance together."

"..." Kyo said nothing, he just sulked.

"I really hope I didn't say anything...I didn't mean to make him angry..." Tohru frowned. "I'd go talk to him...but he ran off so angry... I don't know." She sat down and picked up her chopsticks. "Kyo...is everything alright? The food's not bad, is it? I can make you something else if you'd like..."

"No, I'm just not hungry. Dammit..." Kyo immediately stopped talking. He seemed drained, and it was the middle of summer, no rain. Tohru got up and took Kyo's hand. Shigure smiled and left the room.

"I hope I'm not prying, but if something's wrong..."

"Yeah, I know, I know." Kyo got up, ran to his room and slammed the door, leaving Tohru there alone. Tohru began to tear up again.

"I don't understand...what am I doing wrong!"

"Oh, no...Hayate?"

"Yeah? Himeno!" He looked at her in shock. Himeno looked very pale(not bucket!).

"The...princess...she's in pain..."

"Does she want to kill? Where is she?"

"No! She...she's so kind and gentle. Her intentions are good. But she is...she's strayed from her path. Many will die if she is left alone." Himeno's face quickly regained some color. Hayate took her hand and absorbed some of the shock.

"She's very close by. I don't understand, Takako is out of power, and everyone else here is a guy, I think..." Hayate said quietly.

"Yeah. She is calling for help, someone to guide her. We need to go to Shigure's. He told us where he lives, so we can pay a "visit". Himeno stood up and looked at Hayate. We need to go, it's time to work.

"Should I call the others?" Hayate stood up as well.

"No, we'll check it out first. Maybe we can handle it alone?" Himeno and Hayate left the room, and were stopped by Sasame.

"I heard everything." He looked a little angry. His eyes softened a bit. "Go ahead, I'll make sure the others don't find out. Himeno and Hayate thanked Sasame and ran outside. They made their way to the Sohma house, and rang the doorbell. Tohru was the one who answered.

"Oh, hello. Are you here to see Shigure?" She asked cheerfully, her face was a bit flushed.

"No, just visiting. Is everything alright here?" Himeno asked.

"Yes, it is. Would you like to come in?" She offered. The two walked in and removed their shoes. The three of them sat at the table and looked at each other. Himeno whispered in Hayate's ear.

"I sense a presence in Tohru. Maybe she's the one?" Just then, Kyo came down the stairs. He sat down at the table on Tohru's side. Tohru smiled a bit.

"Maybe, we need to wait it out, though." Hayate whispered back.

"What are you doing here?" Kyo asked tiredly.

"Just saying hi!" Himeno said cheerfully as she put her hand under the table. She held that hand out and closed her eyes for a moment. She then opened them wide.

"It-it's her..." She said quietly to Hayate.

"Are you sure?" Hayate said back. Tohru and Kyo didn't seem to mind, seeing as how they were chatting in private.

"Listen, I'm sorry, okay!" Kyo whispered to Tohru.

"You don't need to apologize, Kyo, really." Tohru smiled a true smile.

"What! It's gone!" Himeno looked up at Tohru to see her smile. "It IS her!"

"Yeah, what do we do?"

"You need to hold her hand to see if there's a reaction, if there is, she's the one. You're the knight, you should know that!" She said impatiently.

"Ok, ok. Hayate whispered. "Umm, I'm sorry, we need to go." Hayate and Himeno stood up along with Kyo and Tohru. "It was nice to see you" Hayate held out his hand and Tohru took it. But there was no reaction. Hayate and Himeno froze.

"It's not her..." They said in unison. When they left for the hotel, they talked it over.

"It's in that house! I know it!" Himeno said as stubbornly as ever.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever tulip-head. You dummy..." Hayate smirked. Himeno smiled back.

"Want some tea?" Himeno offered.

"Yeah, sure." Hayate smiled wider. They walked into the nearby shop.

Shuichi woke up in bed next to Eiri. He was careful not to wake him, for Eiri was easy to anger when he woke up. Eiri stirred, but did not wake. Shuichi let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding.

"Wow, he must be worn out..." Shuichi realized he wasn't wearing anything. He blushed and ran softly to the suitcase to get some clothes, ones that weren't scattered on the floor. He put on his jeans and green tank-top, and walked into the t.v room. He turned on the t.v and watched some American music videos. No matter what he was always amazed by them(We rawk, JK, JK). He then saw the bedroom door open and Eiri walked out with nothing but a sheet covering him.

"Whoa, Yuki, put some clothes on!"

"What? You never say that to me when..." Eiri smirked a bit.

"YES! Yeah, I get the point, but this is waaaay different." Shuichi looked away and blushed.

"Fine, damn brat." Eiri walked into the bedroom and came back with his usual black pants and white button-down shirt combo.

"Thank you, oh, Yuki, watch this with me!" Shuichi patted the spot next to him on the couch.

"No, and clean up the clothes in the bedroom!"

"What? Yukiiii, please!" Shuichi stood up and put on his put face. Eiri glared to the side.

"Fine..." He sat down with Shuichi and watched t.v with him. As a reflex, he put his arm around Shuichi and pulled him closer.

"Yuki?" Shuichi looked at Eiri. "Why are you being so nice?"

"Whaddaya mean?" Eiri looked at Shuichi.

"I mean...I don't know..." Shuichi didn't want to ruin it by prying any further, so he just leaned on Eiri and sighed in bliss.


	8. Nintendo, Cocoa, and a new skirt

Meanwhile, Tohru was thinking over what could have made Yuki so angry.

"Kyo, did I say something...that made him angry?" Tohru looked at Kyo with a bewildered look on her face.

"Damn rat..." Kyo grunted. Tohru flinched.

"I'm, sorry. I didn't mean to bring it up...I..."

"No, it's fine. I think he's just mad about you and...me." Kyo looked off to the side and blushed bright red.

"But...I don't understand..." Tohru rested her head on the table. Kyo walked over to her and sat next to her.

"Hey..." Kyo lifted her head up. "You don't need to worry..." He took one of her hands. "I'm here for you...Tohru..." Kyo seemed as though he was going to cry, but somehow he held back the tears. REALITY CHECK! Okay, Note from the author, that's what I would like to happen, but it's sooo OOC! So let's try again! 'Kay?

The REAL Chapter 8

Meanwhile, Tohru was thinking over what could have made Yuki so angry.

"Kyo, did I say something...that made him angry?" Tohru looked at Kyo with a bewildered look on her face.

"Damn rat..." Kyo grunted. Tohru flinched.

"I'm, sorry. I didn't mean to bring it up...I..."

"No, it's fine. I think he's just mad about you and...me." Kyo looked off to the side and blushed bright red.

"But...I don't understand..." Tohru rested her head on the table. Kyo walked over to her and sat next to her.

"That damn rat can't do anything!" Kyo shrugged. "Maybe he's on crack..."

"KYO! I mean..." Tohru shot up as she said it.

"What?" Kyo smirked, then walked off to his room. He couldn't hear anything from Yuki's room at all. "Hmm...Weird...whatever." He kept on walking.

"Yuki?"

"What!" Shuichi was resting his head on Eiri's lap as he lay on the sofa.

"Never mind..." Shuichi smiled. He just wanted to hear Eiri speak. They hadn't spoken for hours, since they began to watch t.v.

"My leg's fallin asleep!" Eiri pushed Shuichi's head to his other leg, and surprisingly didn't just push him off. Eiri patted Shuichi's head. "Hey..."

"Yuki!" Shuichi shot up and stared at Eiri very confused.

"You wanna...go out...somewhere?"

"Like where?" Shuichi moved closer to Eiri.

"I dunno...restaurant?" Eiri blushed a bit. Shuichi moved up and felt Eiri's forehead.

"Are you sick?"

"Why?"

"I don't know, you're actin kinda weird..." Shuichi frowned. "What's going on?" Eiri glared at Shuichi.

"Do you really hate it when I'm nice like this? You'd rather me be mean!" Eiri narrowed his eyes.

"To be honest...I like you nice...but I hate it...because I know something's wrong..." Shuichi hugged Eiri. "Please...tell me."

"Why do you want to know!" Eiri pushed Shuichi away.

"Because, I LOVE YOU!" Shuichi yelled at the top of his lungs. Eiri stood up and walked to the bedroom doorway.

"Fine, I'll tell you. We need to go out first. Get your shoes." Eiri said quietly.

"Ok?" Shuichi was quite confused. Eiri was never kind like this, nor was he quiet. He usually yelled at him half the time, and even if he was nice, it was only for a few seconds.

"Ok, let's go." Eiri pointed to the front door. The two of them made their way to the hotel stairs. When they finally made it outside, they walked for a bit before they found a small cafe...

"So, Hayate. Who do you think it could be?" Himeno took a sip of her cocoa.

"Didn't we come here for tea?" Hayate took a sip of his tea.

"Yeah, but I like cocoa." She suddenly said with realization, "HEY! Don't change the subject!" Himeno yelled. She then spotted Eiri and Shuichi walking into the little cafe. "Hayate! Keep quiet!" Himeno ducked down so they wouldn't see her. Shuichi and Eiri walked to he counter and ordered...

"Coffee..." Eiri said half-heartedly.

"Cocoa!" Shuichi said cheerfully. A few minutes passed and their orders came out. Shuichi ran to a seat close to Hayate and Himeno, but next to the divider so they couldn't see each other.

"So, Yuki?" Shuichi said sympathetically.

"Damn brat! Wait!" Eiri yelled. Himeno and Hayate looked at each other in a questioning way.

"Yuki...please..." Shuichi said loudly.

"Fine...I was..." Eiri stopped and leaned in closer. "Afraid of losing you..."

"Because of the dance with Hayate?" Hayate blushed furiously. Himeno covered her mouth to keep from laughing.

"Yeah! Damn brat!" Eiri looked off to the side. Himeno was now red in the face with laughter. She had to crouch down and giggle quietly as Hayate looked at her with an expression of deep anger.

"Shut up, tulip-head!" Hayate hissed.

"Yuki, I'm sorry...I don't know what came over me. I'm really sorry. I'm only yours...it never would have gone any further!" Shuichi's eyes reddened a bit when he saw Eiri's face. Eiri had a pure look of sadness in his eyes, which was unbelievable, since it had only happened twice before.

"D-damn brat." Was all Eiri could say without starting to tear up himself.

"Let's go to the hotel, and talk this over?" Shuichi smiled devilishly.

"I doubt your thinking words..." Eiri growled, now back to normal. Shuichi leaned in close to Eiri.

"No, not really." Shuichi whispered in Eiri's ear, causing Eiri to shiver. Eiri stood up, grabbed Shuichi's hand, and the two stormed out the door, not waiting till they got to the hotel room...

"Himeno!" Hayate asked surprised. She was nearly rolling on the floor(if you could picture that) laughing nearly as hard as she could. Everyone was staring at them. "Himeno, let's go, NOW!" Hayate rolled his eyes and grabbed Himeno's hand and they too ran out the door.

"Hayate!" Himeno looked at him as he was walking angrily. "Hayate..." Himeno decided to keep quiet, not wanting to anger Hayate even more.

"Dammit..." Hayate said to himself as they made their way to the hotel.

"Yuki?" Tohru quietly knocked on Yuki's door.

"Yes?" Said Yuki.

"It's Tohru, may I come in?"

"Yeah..." Tohru slowly opened the door, finding Yuki reading a gigantic book. "Umm. well...I mean...Hi..." Tohru sat on his bed next to him after she shut the door.

"What do you need?" Yuki asked shortly.

"I wanted to talk to you...I hope you don't mind..."

"No...I don't." Yuki rested his book on the nightstand and sat up next to Tohru. "Tohru...I'm sorry...I..."

"It's ok, everyone gets mad sometimes!" Tohru said happily as she moved closer to Yuki. Yuki blushed and looked over to Tohru. "Oh, and by the way..."

"Yes, Miss Honda?"

"You want to...come shopping with me? For clothes I mean..."

"Why...not."

"I'm just getting clothes for myself! Mine are old and..."

"It's fine" Yuki touched her shoulder. "I don't mind. I'll come with you."

"Thanks... Yuki." Tohru blushed a bit as he touched her shoulder.

"Tired yet, Shuichi?" Ryuichi had his "singer" face on.

"Not yet! Keep going!" Shuichi yelled as he took another sip of pop. The two were playing Mario Kart and Shuichi and Ryuichi were tied for first. It was "only" 2:00 in the morning, and Eiri was watching the two, since it was hopeless to try to sleep with all this racket. They had only been playing since 11:00, since Ryuichi got back at 10:00, until then, Shuichi and Eiri were home alone...for eight hours...

"No, not this time!" Shuichi yelled as his character threw a blue shell at Ryuichi's.

"Nooooooooo" Ryuichi yelled when the blue shell slammed into his car making it spin out of control. Shuichi won the race and jumped around. Eiri turned around to keep Shuichi from seeing him smile.

"Another...yawn round?" Shuichi said tiredly.

"No, Kumagoro's tired!" Ryuichi pointed to the mangy pink stuffed bunny on his head. Shuichi changed the video setting to t.v, and helped Ryuichi up.

"That was fun!" Shuichi hopped to Eiri and his bedroom, while Ryuichi went to his.

"Damn brat, you kept me up!" Eiri said angrily as he got into bed and pulled the covers over him.

"I'm glad we got the best hotel room, good thing there are two bedrooms!" Shuichi said happily as he shut and locked the door behind him.

"What does it matter?" Eiri said amused.

"Well..." Shuichi sat on top of Eiri and gave him a kiss. "I'm not tired yet..."

"Ok, what about this one?" Tohru held up a cute pink long-skirt with a large white Hawaiian-style flower on it.

"Miss Honda, I believe that would suit you quite well!" Yuki smiled and picked out something else for her; a white tank-top with ruffles on the sleeves and neck.

"Oh! It would go perfect with the skirt!" Tohru squeaked with joy. She took the shirt from Yuki and held it against the skirt. Yuki smiled at the thought of how cute she would look with it on.

"Here, let me pay for it." Yuki held his hand out to take the clothes.

"No, no, no! I can't, you've already..."

"Miss Honda, it's quite alright! I don't mind paying for it." Yuki politely took the clothes from Tohru and spotted a cute pair of red flip-flops. "What about those as well?" He pointed to the cute shoes, and Tohru's eyes lit up.

"I'll pay for those then!" Tohru grabbed them and took out her purse.

"Alright then." Yuki took out his wallet and paid for the clothes at the register. Tohru soon followed behind him out of the store. "For you!" He handed her the bag of clothing. Tohru was going to start crying because she was so happy. Yuki laughed.

"Thank you, Yuki!" Tohru had to use as much restraint as possible from hugging him.

"It's no problem!" Yuki smiled again and took her hand as they walked back to the house together.

END CHAPTER 8

Note from Author--- Oh yeah! Chapter 8! R+R Please! Oh, and suggestions and LIGHT criticism is wanted! This is my first fic, so help me out! -----

PS: I listen to lots of J-pop music, if you have any bands you recommend, it would be highly appreciated! C ya in chapter 9!


	9. Something's Just A LITTLE Off

"Shuichi?" Eiri looked over at Shuichi laying next to him. He brushed Shuichi's pink hair out of his face and looked at him. Eiri smiled, it was not very often that he saw Shuichi so peaceful like this. Shuichi half-opened his eyes, and Eiri immediately frowned.

"Yuki!" Shuichi's eyes brightened almost instantly. "You're actually awake before me!" Shuichi hugged Eiri, then blushed noticing that they were both completely naked. Eiri's eyes widened a bit, then returned back to normal. "Hey, Yuki?"

"mmmhmm?"

"What...what do you want to do today?" Shuichi backed away a bit and looked at Eiri.

"Why ask me? Damn brat!" Eiri held back a little smile.

"I dunno, Maybe cause I wanna do something you'd like for a change!" Shuichi smiled widely.

"We'll stay home." Eiri looked at Shuichi.

"Ok! That'll be fun!" Shuichi got out of bed and walked to the bathroom (still naked... ). He could hear Eiri's footsteps close behind him. "Yuki?" Shuichi turned around and saw Eiri holding two fresh towels. Shuichi looked at the towels then looked at him. "Oh..." Shuichi smirked as he and Eiri walked to the bathroom together.

Meanwhile, Ryuichi was out with Fujisaki, Hiro, and Tatsuha. They were all just walking around looking for a nice place to have some fun.

"Hey, I saw a theme park when we were walking here." Tatsuha said loudly.

"Yeah, it looked kinda nice." Hiro replied as he stretched his hands over his head, then put his other one around Fujisaki's waist. Fujisaki smiled then put his hand around Hiro's waist. Ryuichi and Tatsuha looked at each other.

"Did I... miss something?" Tatsuha said slightly amused.

"Yeah! Hiro and Fujisaki now reaaaaaalllly good friends! Mr. Bear thinks its cute!" Ryuichi danced in a circle around Tatsuha. He then took Tatsuha's hand and dragged him along the sidewalk. Just then, a girl with short blonde hair walked into Tatsuha.

"Oh...! I'm really sorry!" She said as she checked to see if he was hurt. The girl who was walking with her ran after.

"Dear, I'm sorry, Amara can space out quite a bit at times..." She fixed her aqua hair and opened her greenish blue eyes wide.

"Michelle..." Amara said. "So, you're not from around here, are you?" She looked at Tatsuha, then to Ryuichi. " You together?" Amara asked in a funny way.

"What? Us?" Tatsuha looked at Michelle. "Of course not! What, are you together." He asked smartly.

"Oh, how funny. I like funny boys. Would you care to join us for tea?" Michelle asked politely.

"Noooo! Hiro and Fujisaki will get mad if we forget them!" Ryuichi said still trying to drag Tatsuha.

"Well, maybe another time. We'll see ya round!" Amara said as she and Michelle walked off.

"I don't like them..." Ryuichi said with his serious face on. "They're weird!"

At the Sohma house, Tohru was busy putting on her new clothes when the doorbell rang. Yuki answered the door, and behold! It was Hiro and Fujisaki!

"Oh, hello. What brings you here?" Yuki asked politely.

"We wanted to invite you and everyone else to a picnic!" Fujisaki said happily.

"Really? Well, I'll tell To..."  
"REALLY? I mean, we should all go! It'll be so much fun! We should get Himeno too and..." Tohru said as she was bolting down the stairs in her brand new skirt and shirt.

"Yeah, they can come too!" Hiro said as he and Fujisaki smiled.

"I'll make the food!" Tohru said as she ran into the kitchen, meeting Shigure.

"Tohru, what's the fuss?" He asked. Kyo was there as well, he was eating a small bowl of cereal, or should I say, drinking a bowl of milk with a bit of cereal...

"It's those damn outta towners..." Kyo said angrily.

"They want us to go on a picnic!" Tohru said happily. "Please come, Kyo?" Tohru smiled at Kyo. He blushed and spat in the sink.

"Fine, I'll come..."

DIVIDER DIVIDER DIVIDER DIVIDER DIVIDER DIVIDER DIVIDER DIVIDER

"Hmm...I see them...They will be in my way..." A young woman with long purple hair smirked as her long nails scratched the surface of the crystal ball. "I'll have a little fun!" She smiled, her pitch black eyes narrowed as she cast a spell...

DIVIDER DIVIDER DIVIDER DIVIDER DIVIDER DIVIDER DIVIDER DIVIDER

"Yuki...I feel funny..." Shuichi looked at Eiri, who was holding his head as well.

"Dammit..." Eiri and Shuichi passed out on the bedroom floor together...

DIVIDER DIVIDER DIVIDER DIVIDER DIVIDER DIVIDER DIVIDER DIVIDER

Hiro and Fujisaki had already left to meet Ryuichi and Tatsuha. They decided to go to a movie...we can all guess what rating so I won't say. Well, anyway,

"Wow...she's hot..." Tatsuha drooled as he was eating the Giant Bucket of popcorn.

"You've said that..." Fujisaki counted on his fingers..." 10 times..."

"So? She is!"

"You've only seen 5 minutes of the movie!" Hiro said.

"Woah...Mr. Bear doesn't feel very good...neither do I..." They all passed out in the theatre.

DIVIDER DIVIDER DIVIDER DIVIDER DIVIDER DIVIDER DIVIDER DIVIDER

"Tohru?" Kyo held her up.

"What? I feel funny...Kyo...why are you purple?" Tohru passed out in Kyo's lap...and Shigure, Yuki, and Kyo soon followed...

DIVIDER DIVIDER DIVIDER DIVIDER DIVIDER DIVIDER DIVIDER DIVIDER

"Hayate!" Himeno yelled from the bathroom as she turned the water off.

"What!"

"Can you get me a towel?

"W..."

"And don't complain! I don't think you want to see me, running across the room naked, so shut up AND GET IT!"

"oook.." Hayate walked to the bedroom and grabbed a towel and walked into the bathroom. He shut his eyes as he handed her the towel. She put it on like a dress, and walked out of the shower. She immediately sat down on the edge of the tub.

"Umm... I don't feel too good..." She said as she leaned against Hayate. He sat down as well, and they passed out leaned against each other.

DIVIDER DIVIDER DIVIDER DIVIDER DIVIDER DIVIDER DIVIDER DIVIDER

"Takako...what did you do?" Sasame frowned at her as he was lying on the bed(STILL DRESSES! OMG!).

"Nothing...I believe it is an evil force...similar to my old ...one..." Takako lied down with her head on Sasame's chest, and Sasame fell asleep soon after...

"Ugh... what the hell happened...?" Kyo frowned as he said. He stood up and brushed himself off. "What the..." He looked down and his eyes widened... He rubbed his eyes and ran to the bathroom. He saw himself in the mirror, and saw...Tohru? "What is going on!" He touched the mirror, then his own face.,. or at least... what he thought was his face. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME?" He looked down...and saw that cute little red and white outfit Tohru was wearing...and something else. His eyes widened, with realization.. "I'M A FREAKIN LITTLE GIRL!"

LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLO

"Yuki?" Shuichi opened his eyes and noticed... everything was really, really blurry... "Yuki!" He looked next to him, but it wasn't Eiri... "TAKAKO!" Takako shot up and looked at Shuichi.

"Please keep it down, I'm very tired." Takako said almost in a man's voice. "Wow... who are you! You Pervert! You kidnapped me... and..." She said in a loud voice, then noticed a few more things...

1) He was in Sasame's hotel room

2) Sasame was laying right next to him

3) He had breasts...

END CHAPTER 9


End file.
